


Please Don’t Leave (Who Says I Have To?)

by datgayrainboww



Series: YamaKage Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, YamaKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: When Kageyama got caught in a storm, the last thing he ever expected was to wind up in some obscure lake. Fortunately the company isn’t as bad as it had originally seemed.





	Please Don’t Leave (Who Says I Have To?)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this so late.
> 
> Day Four - **Fantasy** /Crossover/ **AU**

Kageyama Tobio woke up with a groan, carefully cracking his eyes open only to immediately screw them back shut. “Fuck…” He moaned, struggling to right himself without being overwhelmed by nausea. “What happened?” All he remembered was the painful crash of his head against a rock.

“A storm washed you in.” An unfamiliar voice says and Kageyama jolts up at the realization that he's not alone. A motion that he immediately regrets.

“Shit.” He slurs, hunched over in pain after he's finished emptying his guts. His head feels like it's been cracked open and he has to practically force his eyes open in order to stare at the splattered ground. Grimacing, he couldn't help but be thankful that at least his savior had angled him away from the water; cleaning up vomit was never fun.

“Ah, sorry.” The voice says again. “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“Whatever.” Kageyama mutters, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he slowly, carefully sat back up. Hesitantly, as to avoid a sudden surge of dizziness, he opened his eyes and saw his savior.

“You're a dryad.” He commented, noting the tree nymph’s green tinged hair that contained multiple leaves and a twig ahoge. Not only that but there were several small patches of bark scattered across their skin, particularly across their cheeks. It was almost as if they were….

“Freckles.” He mutters, blue eyes widening from his lack of filter. He hadn't meant to say that out loud.

“Yeah and you're a naiad.” The dryad blushes, the brilliant red making the dark bark stand out even more. “Anyway, you probably shouldn't be moving too much. I think you have a concussion.”

“Maybe.” Kageyama shrugs, but still continues to slowly scan his surroundings. “Where are we?”

“Oh, um, well, Karasuno Valley. It's pretty isolated, so um, you probably haven't been here before.” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama agreed. “I don't think I have.” Then, suddenly his eyes were back on the dryad. “What's your name?”

“What?” The dryad startled and Kageyama gave him a blank stare. “Oh, um, it's Yamaguchi Tadashi. I live in that ash tree over there.”

Kageyama hums, eyes flickering over to tree Yamaguchi had vaguely gestured at. It didn't exactly look super impressive, but he hadn't expected it to. After all, the dryad who lived in it wasn't very impressive either.

“Well,” Kageyama said, ignoring his head’s painful protest as he struggled to rise to his feet and wade into the water. “Thanks for saving me, Yamaguchi. Maybe we’ll meet again someday.”

“Meet again someday? Wait, what? You can't leave right now. You're injured!”

“So? It's just a concussion.” A really bad concussion, but Kageyama wasn't going to admit to that.

“Yes and a concussion can be dangerous. Especially since you'll be traveling uphill with the current flowing against you.” Yamaguchi protested and Kageyama scowled.

“Well what else am I supposed to do? Just stay here until I heal? I don't think so.”

The dryad frowned at him stubbornly. “You'll die if you try to travel up the mountains.” He warned, voice low.

“I think I'll take my chances.” Kageyama glared and then, before Yamaguchi could stop him, he sunk into the water, disappearing from the tree nymph’s vision.

———

It turns out Kageyama had no chance.

Less than two days had passed and he was back where he started, swearing loudly as he dragged himself up and out of the water. Not only had he failed miserably at getting out of this godforsaken valley, he had also sprained his ankle in the process. And while the water was nice and soothing and sped up his healing process, he still needed to wrap it.

“You look as if you could use some help.” A familiar voice said and Kageyama growled. His head hurt and his ankle was in agony and his skin was definitely covered in several scrapes and bruises.

“Fuck off.” He snapped, pulling himself up to glare directly at the dryad. “Don't you have anything better to do?”

Yamaguchi frowned. “I'm just trying to be nice.” He said defensively and Kageyama scowled. “Is that such a crime?”

“I guess not.” He muttered, swaying slightly as he favored his injured left side. Staring down at his feet, he was faced with a dilemma. He could swallow his pride and accept the nymph’s offer of help, which could be useful since he was injured and in an unfamiliar area. Or he could stay prideful and sulk in pain.

The choice was an obvious one.

“Is there any chance-” He started, hesitating briefly. “That you know how to wrap an ankle? I, um, I may have sprained mine.”

He expected Yamaguchi to act smug. For the dryad to brag about how he knew Kageyama would fail and how he should have just listened to him from the beginning. But, much to his surprise, Yamaguchi didn't. Instead he simply smiled.

“Yeah,” He grinned. “I'll be right back.”

———

Kageyama watched from his new perch on a smooth rock as Yamaguchi swiftly climbed up into his tree. The dryad moved with practiced ease as he did so, and Kageyama could only watch him in awe before he practically disappeared into the leaves.

“I got it!” Yamaguchi suddenly shouted, quickly descending from the branches. As he got closer Kageyama could see that in his hands was a small pack, one that must have been nestled somewhere up in the leaves.

Skipping back over the naiad, Yamaguchi kneeled before him, carefully taking the ankle into his hands. Kageyama winced at the initial contact and the dryad mumbled a quick apology, before continuing to work, talking as he did so.

“You know,” He said, as he wrapped the naiad’s foot in some soft cloth. “You haven’t actually introduced yourself yet.”

“I haven’t had a good reason to. After all, I wasn’t exactly planning on sticking around.”

“Well, yeah, but now you have no choice.” Yamaguchi says glancing up at him with a smile. “Getting to know each other won’t hurt anything.”

“You say that because you don’t know me.” Kageyama points out, gritting his teeth as Yamaguchi pulls the cloth tight. If the people he had grown up with didn’t like him, why would this near stranger?

“I’ll be the one who decides that.” Yamaguchi says stubbornly, ignoring his patient’s glower. “Now, c’mon, at least tell me your name.”

Kageyama glared at him in annoyance, but Yamaguchi didn’t react, keeping an overly pleasant smile on his face. He hadn’t expected him to be so stubborn. Sighing loudly, Kageyama decides to go ahead and give in. This silent stand off was getting old.

“It’s Kageyama Tobio.” He relents gruffly, defiantly staring off to the side. “Is that good enough for you?”

“Yup!” Yamaguchi beams, like a flower in bloom. “I look forward to spending time together.”

And while Kageyama would never admit it, he felt the same.

———

“You know, Kageyama,” Yamaguchi says out of nowhere one day, about three weeks after they had first met. It had taken Kageyama a while, but now he would readily admit that they were friends. “You’re probably almost healed by now.”

“Hmm probably.” Kageyama replies lazily, eyes half lidded as he floats on his back. They had already determined that his sprain was healed and had removed the brace a few days ago, but they still weren’t too sure about the concussion. 

“Yeah…” Yamaguchi trails off, staring into the lake’s dark water with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why?” Kageyama asks, righting himself to look at Yamaguchi directly. Just a few minutes ago they had been teasing each other and joking around like normal. Why the sudden mood change? “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” Yamaguchi says quickly. “I’m probably just worrying over nothing.”

Kageyama arches an eyebrow. “I don’t believe that. Now c’mon, you can tell me. I won’t judge.”

Yamaguchi hesitates but when he looks at Kageyama’s concerned face, he knows he shouldn’t keep this a secret.

“I’m worried that you’re going to leave me.” He admits, face flushing red as he stares down at his hands. “That you’re going to go back home and forget all about our time together.”

“And I-” Yamaguchi’s voice cracks, “I don’t want that to happen! I don’t want you to forget about me! Or for you to even leave! I just wish you could stay!”

Kageyama blinks in shock at Yamaguchi’s tears. He definitely hadn’t expected an emotional outburst like that. But then the words truly sink in and he realizes that he has to at least try and respond.

“Hey,” He says softly, swimming forward to grab one of Yamaguchi’s hands. “Who says I have to leave?”

“What-” Yamaguchi hiccups. “What do you mean?”

“Well,” Kageyama says, trying to keep his tone pleasant and not overly bitter. “Contrary to how I initially reacted, there’s not really a point in me hurrying back home. No one there is particularly fond of me and I, um, I’m probably not very missed. Sure it would probably be nice to visit at some point, just to see their reactions to me being alive, but I don’t really want to live there anymore.”

“Then-” Yamaguchi sniffles meekly, hesitant to get his hopes up. “where do you want to live?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kageyama smiles reassuringly. “I want to stay here. I want to live in this pond, with your tree less than a hundred meters away for as long as I possibly can.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi squeaks, face full of emotion. “How can you be sure?”

“Because Yamaguchi, in less than a month, you’ve managed to become part of my daily life. And while I was hesitant about that at first, I no longer have anything intention of changing it.” Kageyama affirms before taking a deep breath.

“I care for you Tadashi,” He continues, staring deep into the dryad’s eyes. “And without you life wouldn’t be the same.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not too proud of this one, but I hoped you enjoyed it! Like always, thank you for reading and comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
